Watts and Rosalene
Both = Moveset (Both) Down B: Vanish The doctor you are using will vanish and the other will take his or her place. Move Origins While this is a standard tag-team switching move, this refers to the way they appear/disappear within memories. Final Smash: Memory Distorsion The doctor that you are not controlling will appear on the stage with a machine that will trap the nearest opponent. After a short cutscene in which Rosalene and Watts go inside of that opponent's mind, corrupting it, they will go back to the real world, leaving the opponent unable to use any attack until they get KO'd. Move Origins The memory technology of Sigmund Corp was mentioned as being able to leave lasting damage to someone's brain, which explains the reasoning of the company using this technology to allow the dying/elderly to be granted a wish through altering memories. The Final Smash uses this, as well as an implication of Watts and Rosalene disabling the opponent's memories of their abilities. Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory Option 1: Watts: "And I came out the winner!" Rosalene: "Ahem." Watts: "Er, we..." *Victory Option 2: *Rosalene gets off of her phone and the two vanish. *Victory Option 3: The two look at the loser(s), and Rosalene says "They're taking it well." *Losing Pose: *Watts facepalms, and Rosalene closes her eyes in defeat* |-| Dr. Watts = Moveset (Watts) Neutral B: Memory Links Watts has a meter next to his stats that show how many memory links does he have. Memory links can be obtained by interacting with characters, items, assists, stage elements... but he also gets them by walking (each 5 seconds he gets one). After he obtains at least of them, he can shoot them as projectiles, which can be shot consecutively and are quite effective against shields. You can also charge up this move to use up your memory links for a single more powerful projectile, and you can press Z to store charges. A projectile with over 2 links will instantly break shields. Move Origins One of the main game mechanics of To the Moon during the initial memory traversing involves Watts and Rosalene trying to find items, locations or events within memories to establish "memory links", which fill a meter at the bottom of the screen with them. With 5 links established, the duo had to break open a memento shield (usually an item) that links the current memory with a previous one. Whenever Watts broke open a memento shield, he would shout out pop culture references like "HULK SMASH!" Side B: Memory Horse Watts grabs a horse's tail and rides it forwards. The horse is smart enough to turn around when he encounters a ledge or a wall, but you cannot dismount on your own. In order to dismount from the horse, you must get hit by an opponent, wait for a few seconds or jump off it, making the horse continue galloping on his own. Move Origins In Johnny's memory of River's equine therapy, Watts decided to ride on one of the horses in the memory, not being able to control it as it galloped around the memory. It took Rosalene on another horse to be able to knock him off. Up B: Floating Head Watts becomes a floating head, and he can move in all 4 directions for 5 seconds right after the transformation. If you press A while moving, Watts will dash on any direction, which deals damage, and pressing B near an opponent will make you eat their head, dealing damage as well. Move Origins Once they linked Johnny's present memories to (almost) his childhood, the duo had to transform into floating heads within a white void to link the memento items together in order to link the memories fully and send out Johnny's desire. At one point, Watts jokingly "noms" on one of the Johnny's heads. KO Text Note: All of their sound effects are represented by text KO Text *KO Sound 1: "(#$%!" *KO Sound 2: "Aw crap!" *Star KO Sound: "NOOOO" Taunts *Up Taunt: *Watt's cell phone rings* *Side Taunt: *Watts whistles* *Down Taunt: *Watts takes a few pills from a mysterious bottle* Character Description (Watts) Dr. Neil Watts is a Technician Specialist at the Sigmund Corporation, partnered with Dr. Rosalene. Neil is quite comical and sarcastic, usually offering some kind of comment about the situation, but still knows when to get serious. Neil is potentially hiding some sort of health issue, as well as issues communing with his family. Moveset - Watts Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Watts punches, karate chops, then kicks forward. *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Watts throw a shoe forward. *Up tilt - Watts shoots a hookshot upwards. *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Watts throws a plant at the opponent *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Watts grabs the opponent by the stomach *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- Watts throws the opponent, sending them off in a tornado which launches them. *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? |-| Dr. Rosalene = Moveset (Rosalene) Neutral B: Time Freeze Rosalene freezes anything that can move within a circular range for 5 seconds. Frozen opponents will recieve damage, but not knockback (until they unfreeze). Frozen projectiles will fall into the ground after the effects end, but even when frozen, they can still deal damage. Each time you use this move you have to wait 10 seconds to perform it again. Move Origins As a part of the duo's abilities to go through memories, they can also manipulate the current memory by doing things like disabling taste reactions, resetting or removing background characters, or freezing characters. They use this ability multiple times to freeze characters within memories. Side B: Zombieva Rosalene summons a zombie version of herself, who will move back and forth until they disappear after a while. If you attack the Zombieva, she will be disabled for a few seconds, although a second attack will make her vanish. If you hold down B, Rosalene will summon a Zombieva that won't move, but instead will spit poison. You can summon 2 at the time, no matter if it's a moving one or not. Move Origins During the climax, Rosalene sends a horde of "Zombievas" who try to halt Watts' progress. When they took damage, they froze in place. The spitting Zombievas come from Watts' custom game in Sigmund Corp Minisode Episode 1. Up B: Aerial Manipulation In midair, Rosalene will create a platform that can be used by her (as well as her teammates and Assist Trophies), but not by the opponents. On the ground, Rosalene creates a wall that cannot be damaged. Both the platform and wall are temporary, though, and the move also has a 5 seconds cooldown. Move Origins Another memory altering ability that Rosalene uses is the ability to change the physical surroundings/attributes of a memory, which included making a fake movie about the Moon to persuade teenage!Johnny, and making a loop of the school during the climax. KO Text Note: All of their sound effects are represented by text *KO Sound 1: "Oh, cucumbers!" *KO 2: "Argh!" *Star KO Sound: "AAAAAH!" Taunts *Up Taunt: *Rosalene's cell phone rings* *Side Taunt: *Rosalene does an awkward face and a dialogue box that says "..." appears above her* *Down Taunt: *Rosalene looks at both sides of her* Victory Options/Losing Pose *Victory Option 1: Watts: "And I came out the winner!" Rosalene: "Ahem." Watts: "Er, we..." *Victory Option 2: *Rosalene gets off of her phone and the two vanish. *Victory Option 3: The two look at the loser(s), and Rosalene says "They're taking it well." *Losing Pose: *Watts facepalms, and Rosalene closes her eyes in defeat* Character Description (Rosalene) Dr. Eva Rosalene is a Senior Memory Traversal Agent at the Sigmund Corporation, partnered with Dr. Watts. Eva is more serious and straight-forward with her job, but isn't afraid to be more relaxed when the time calls for it. Eva finds herself questioning her job and if its all worth it, when faced with the protests against Sigmund Corp. Moveset - Rosalene Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Rosalene charges forward with a trail of light behind her. *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - A paper rabbit rotates above Rosalene's head, damaging any nearby opponents *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - Rosalene summons lighting above in her hands. *Down Smash - A glow surrounds Rosalene for a second, damaging nearby opponents Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - ??? *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Trivia *Like Mary, their KO's and dialogue are shown through text boxes by their character portrait. Category:Playable Character Category:Tag Teams Category:Male Category:Female Category:Video Game Characters Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:To the Moon Category:Adults Category:Cults Category:10's Category:American Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Human